Forum:Secret Armory Playthrough 1 after starting playthrough 2?
I recently finished playthrough 1 of the main mission and started playthrough 2. Then I decided to get some add-on's before moving on with playthrough 2. I can play them in playthrough 1, but my experience isn't doing Jack. My friend, who was playing playthrough 1 with me, never started playthrough 2. The characters he kills he's showing up 600XP for, but I'm showing only 3 -6XP. It seems to be treating it like I've already played that one through. That makes leveling up pretty much impossible, which sucks. I still get the experience for completing missions, but pretty much nothing to speak of for killing people. That really wouldn't be So bad, but I'm only level 44. I can't play playthrough 2. My weapons do absolutely No damage to anyone. So I'm stuck with playthrough 1, not getting any experience? I'd undo my progress in playthrough 2 if I could. I'd rather level up throughout. And my weapon proficiency doesn't move either. What level is your character? Keep in mind that if you are too high of a level you will not get much xp. Of course the armory dlc would provide a much better supply of xp for toons 34-50. Altho the closer u get to 50 the less u get. I'm level 44 right now. My friend who hasn't moved to Playthrough 2 yet is 43, he's leveled up twice playing. We're actually playing the armory. I did underdome on playthrough 1 also, and was getting pretty much nothing. I just don't understand why my weapon proficiency isn't even budging. I used revolver for 3 full rounds in underdome and it didn't move. I think it's about halfway up 12, and it didn't move. I understand moving a bit slower, but I'm fairly certain it's not moving at all. But if I do either dlc on playthrough 2 my weapons don't even phase the enemies, nor does my bloodwing. I completely emptied a 450 x4incidiary sniper rifle on the midget that pops out of the fridge at T-bone junction and still needed to finish killing him with some other weapons. And Most of my shots were critical hits. I figured I better not attempt playthrough 2 until I am closer to level 50 or more. I wonder if I should contact someone about this? I guess I'll see if my friend passes me at 44 and is still getting more experience. That should happen pretty soon, although, he lost a bunch of progress last night. It kicked him out saying it couldn't read the disc? He's got his saves on a mem card, the disc is in, and he's playing the Secret Armory which should be all on his hard drive. Strange. If you honestly want to level up, play the main game on playthrough 2. You'll level up quickly, and then you could start playthrough 2 on The Armory. IbanezRokr 15:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) the underdome doesn't give any xp for game balancing reasons. thats why your proficeincy isnt going anywhere. go fight crawmerex with some higher level people. Hellz Lips 16:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I guess I'm stuck with playthrough 2 then. It just sucks that my friend is leveling so fast just because he hadn't started play2 yet. I'll probably still play it with him just for fun on Play1, but I'll need to play some on Play2 just so I can keep up with his leveling as well.Does it work to just keep killing the same guys in certain areas to level? I'm thinking like maybe the guys on Dahl which is also close to 3 chests? or maybe the area in Arid Badlands where the skulls are? I'll play playthrough 2 with him as well, so I don't want to get too far ahead. I did notice you get quite a bit of XP with skagzilla, and still after killing it a few more times, which can be done from outside the arena after you play it once because the exit stays open, but he comes back. I leveled eridian weapons twice that way. It seemed the effect was less after 3-4 times though. i haven't played him yet on play2 though. Playing cramerax would definitely be cool, but I think I'll just wait till I get to that sort of level first. I don't have any weapons into the thousands damage yet, other than shotgun if you count all of that, but those only seem to be good over short distances. Hellz is absolutely right. Underdome is strictly for killing, Skill Points and Weapons. You will not gain Proffs while in there at all. Hellz is also right about Crawmerax. I started running it Sunday night with a Lv 45 Siren with a Friend's Lv 61 Soldier. I am now Lv 55 after about 10 runs which took us around 20-30 mins each. The trick is being that low finding a Hiding spot and holding the Damage for the Heavy Hitter (They are going to die A Lot). It basically ends up working like power Leveling on the Eridian Promentory only for a lot higher level toons with a LOT better loot. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC)